User talk:Miyanlove
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cats in the Wild page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 17:52, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Miyanlove Thank you for the message. YES, I would like to help!! Please let me know what you want me to do. Maybe edit breeds page? or cats food? Kanakokanako (talk) 18:22, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi there. Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page and for taking an interest in the wiki! All the contributions you've made to date appear to be useful and constructive, so I would be happy to promote you to an administrator on this wiki if you so desire. I've been inactive for well over a year now and can't see myself making more than the occasional edit in the near future, so having someone else to watch over the wiki would be welcome. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Augh, apparently I'm only an admin and not a bureaucrat, so I am thus unable to grant you admin rights. However, you can proceed with your adoption request, and simply state that I've given my blessing on you acquiring the rights. You should be able to become an admin that way. :) --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 17:34, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Miyanlove Thank you for replying to me. I'm a little busy this week but I try to edit some. I gonna look pages is there any spam. I'm a huge cat lover and I hope I can contribute a lot of this wiki. Thank you Kanakokanako (talk) 00:14, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Miyanlove Thank you for the response. Yes, I totally agree with you but I would like to see more growth because internet is a great to meet all cat lovers. I'm going to keep working on. Thank you Kanakokanako (talk) 23:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Miyanlove I added social share button. Hope this is works to share any info. Yeah, as I said I'm a huge cat lover(My cat is the best!) and I always nice to see other cat lovers. I don't know how much I can do for this but if you have any request, please let me know. Talk to soon! Kanakokanako (talk) 01:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Miyanlove Thank you for the requests. I changed the size of the background. Please let me know this is works or if you wanna completely change the background. Also, I changed the video via video library. Yes, let me know anything you want me to do. Thanks Kanakokanako (talk) 19:43, December 6, 2013 (UTC)